Team Wobsta
'' Team Wobsta was a team that entered all three competitions in ''The First Roblox War ''and many competitions in ''The First Extreme Wars. Pre-First Wars (History Of Mr Wobsta) The name and inspiration for the robot ''Mr Wobsta ''came from team member skilledf1racer's nickname for the Thermidor II replica seen on Jonateer's Robot Wars game, known to fans as 'Currently In Testing' or 'Unlucky For Some'. While applications were taking place for the First Wars, skilled wanted to enter but could not build a robot, and therefore an arrangement was made between him and Jonateer for skilled to use a smaller version of the Unlucky For Some Thermidor II, which Jonateer built. The robot and team were named Mr Wobsta and Team Wobsta respectively, and the robot was entered into all three competitions. The First Roblox Wars Mr Wobsta's first appearance in the competition saw it in the second Heat A eliminator, against Knife. The battle was a struggle for the small lobster, but eventually Mr Wobsta managed to get Knife down the pit, admittedly with help from Knife itself, who for this battle was substituted due to an absense of a driver. The next battle would prove even more difficult for Mr Wobsta, put against Public Nuisance Mk IV, the robot who had seen its first opponent out of the arena. Mr Wobsta managed to survive for a considerable length of time in the arena, but stayed for too long on the flame pit and was consequently thrown over the arena wall and out of the arena competition. Mr Wobsta did not appear again until Heat D, where both its Football and Sumo battles were shown. In the Football, Mr Wobsta once again showed a struggle despite its opponent being substituted again. The first goal, unfortunately for Mr Wobsta and the production team, went to its opponent Clawspike; if the battle ended on this score, it could not be broadcast as rules say that substituted robots cannot proceed to the next round unless in repeat victory circumstances. However, Mr Wobsta recieved two goals in its favour - they were Clawspike scoring own goals, but it was enough to see Mr Wobsta into the quarter finals. The next battle proved more successful for Mr Wobsta, who was put against Network in the Sumo. Network pushed and nibbled at the sides of Mr Wobsta, who cautiously avoided being pushed off the edge by the low wedge. Network charged at a seemingly-immobile Mr Wobsta, but the lobster slid aside, and Network came extremely close to driving straight off the ring. The two robots locked in the centre of the ring, with Mr Wobsta looking the least aggressive as it persistently climbed up Network's wedge. Mr Wobsta edged under Network, desperately trying to gain some purchase in order to push it around, but the blue wedge simply backed away from Mr Wobsta and moved away to get an attack on the rear. However, Network's escape was misjudged and Network skidded off the edge of the ring, landing with a thud on the arena floor. Mr Wobsta was in the Sumo quarter finals, as well as the Football quarter finals. Robot Wars: League Team Wobsta had not participated in the main League competition, but expressed interest when the Special Events at the close of the series were announced. As with the previous two entries, Team TST built yet another new lobster-themed robot - reverting to the name Mr Wobsta from The First Roblox Wars. This entry, at just over 200sgs, was the first of the Wobstas to have a flipper, after Team TST's successful front-hinged flipper of PN VI and PNdeavour. Team TST were confident in the new version for its agility and the power its flipper possessed; Mr Wobsta however was unable to defeat the would-be defending champion Intoxicated Alligator in its Wild Card Warriors battle, and was eliminated from the Mayhem alongside Blue Glider and Megalomania, ending each of its short matches outside the arena. After TST Robot Wars While skilledf1racer showed interest in New Robot Order he ultimately did not return for competition; his brother, however, running the fittingly-named Team Robsta had been in competition for much of the RFC era, and had even entered robot Sgt Saw into the League Special Events when the most recent Mr Wobsta robot had last been used. An agreement was made between Team TST and Team Robsta to use the League Mr Wobsta - with modifications - in NRO competition. Given the weight limit the robot was originally built for, it was considered easier to duplicate Mr Wobsta and use it as a clusterbot than make it twice as heavy in spite of its size. Consequently, Wobsta Legacy was born. As builder of the robot, Jon was given driving duties for one half of the clusterbot but performed badly with the unfamiliar robot, resulting in its elimination from Saw Showdown at the hands of Super Plank. Better performance saw the robot survive to a judges decision in the second round of Realm of Titan, and later through to the Swiss rounds of Den of the End, but the team found a better driver in JasBloxxer114, and thus he was brought in to drive Wobsta Legacy whenever he was available. Jon remained as co-driver of Team Robsta's other clusterbot - Clusterheads 2, built by Texodus - driving the half which more closely resembled Public Nuisance's red and yellow livery, and this second clusterbot enjoyed a more dominant success in the early part of the tournament. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *Mr Wobsta was one of only two replica robots to compete in TST Robot Wars, the other being Lance Corporal Kill. As with Lance Corporal Kill, Mr Wobsta's final arena battle saw it thrown over the wall by Public Nuisance Mk IV. Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams